Bemmett in the Rain
by whovianowl
Summary: A quiet study date in the rain develops into a cute Bemmett story
1. Chapter 1

Emmett stared at the mass of curly, yet contained hair in front of him. Yet, I wasn't the hair doing her homework in front of him. It was Bay. Sometimes Emmet was irritated by her, flaunting her beauty in front of him like a prize that he cannot win. And she didn't even know she was doing it. She probably didn't even know how beautiful she was. But she wasn't one of those mall girls, fishing for compliments, pretending to be self-conscious. Bay wasn't like other girls. Bay suddenly looked up at Emmet. His face was ridden with guilt and obviously flushed, for he had just been caught staring. But who better to stare at than the love of his life?

Bay was so much more amazing when they were together. When they were broken up, she claimed to be over him. But, Bay is an artist, not an actor. When they are together, somehow there was less jealousy. Emmett somehow always knew what to say to make Bay feel better. Whenever there was too much drama in her life, which was always, Emmett knew just what to say. Even when they were broken up, Emmett was always there for Bay. Love was in the air, and they just couldn't get enough of it. "You're staring again, aren't you?" Bay signed without even looking up from her laptop. She furiously tried to type swiftly, but failed. Bay had yet to get surgery for her hand, and it was driving her insane.

"Why don't you take a break? Maybe you could do something that doesn't involve your right hand," Emmett suggested. Bay registered his words, but ignored him as if she had not even looked up to see him sign. Bay tried again and failed. She was so frustrated that she considered punching a brick wall over and over again in attempt to get some feeling back into her hand. Before she could put more thought on the subject, a drizzle of rain turned into a full out downpour. They ran as fast as they could without dropping anything to Bay's car, which luckily had a waterproof cover to protect their laptops and other valuable items. Bay was about to hastily get into the car and speed home, but Emmett stopped her. Before she knew it Emmett was taking her in his arms and kissing her. It was not a make-out. It was not intense. It was gentle. Emmett always knew how to give Bay a kiss so gentle and short, she fluttered inside. Emmett walked around to the other side of the car and got in. Once Bay was in her seat, he turned his head and smiled. Emmett took Bay's hand and they drove home, both smiling like lovestruck 10 year olds the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn greeted Emmett and Bay at the door with a warm smile. "Come in, come in! I'll make some hot chocolate!" Kathryn said eagerly. Kathryn got a funny look on her face then ran off to the kitchen.

"So... Do you think you'll go to Gallaudet?" Bay signed. Emmett eagerly nodded his head.

"I have a really good feeling about it, I think that I have a really good chance of getting in." Emmett signed back. Bay smiled. She knew that even though for a little while, Emmett's grades slipped, he would still be accepted into Gallaudet University. Kathryn came into the room with a grin on her face.

"I put some strawberry sauce in the hot chocolate! Go on, try it!" Kathryn said, merrily pushing the mugs toward Emmett and Bay. Bay and Emmett looked at each other, sighed, then took a sip of their drinks. Later that night, in Bay's art studio, Emmett noticed a sad look in Bay's eyes. Her dark brown eyes, usually so full of light, now had a grey tint. Bay was lying on her back, attempting to paint.

"Are you okay?" Emmett signed.

Bay looked up and replied "Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emmett signed.

Bay, now sitting up, replied "It's just, what if I can never paint again? What if my life as an artist is over? I just don't think I can live like that."

"Bay, you are strong. I know that you can get through anything. But, if I don't get into Gallaudet, I'll stay here with you and not paint." Emmet signed back. Bay playfully pushed at Emmett's arm. She was smiling, so Emmett smiled.

"Yeah, but you'll get into Gallaudet for sure, I might never be able to use my right hand again!" Bay signed angrily.

"Then you'll use your left hand!" Emmett replied. "I believe in you, and so does everyone else." Bay smiled, but Emmett could see that she didn't understand. Bay never understood anything. She didn't understand how much everyone believed in her. She didn't understand how much Emmett loved her. She didn't understand how truly beautiful she was.

(a couple days later at Emmett's house)

Melody watched from across the room as Emmett and Bay eagerly awaited a letter from Gallaudet. The doorbell rang, and Emmett sprung from the couch. Emmett could barely contain himself from ripping the envelope out of the mailman's hands. Immediately after being handed the letter, Emmett tore it open. Even though, he did not know his fate, he would not help himself from grinning. After a couple seconds of reading the letter, Emmett's smile dropped. Bay, assuming he was messing with her, grabbed the letter with a smirk to read it herself. Bay's smile soon was no more. Emmett had been declined acceptance into Gallaudet University.


	3. Chapter 3

Bay knocked and knocked on the door, knowing he couldn't hear. She stomped on the ground and shook the door, hoping to make some sort of vibration. Emmett finally opened the door.

"Emmett, please, just-" Bay started.

"No, Bay, don't tell me that it's okay. Don't tell me that there are other schools. I had my heart set on Gallaudet! I applied to our community college, but it won't be the same. You're going to get into some amazing art school no matter what, and I'm not going anywhere," Emmett signed angrily.

"Emmett, please, you have to understan-"

"No, please, just don't," Emmett signed while closing the door. Bay looked at him in the few seconds because the door closed. She saw the barriers going up. The walls that would eventually shut her out, and Bay could do nothing about it. Melody timidly walked around the corner to Bay.

"Bay, I think you should head home. He just needs space, and some time," said Melody. Bay nodded. She felt so empty, so helpless, so alone. How could she be with Emmett, just a wall apart, yet feel so alone?

"Ugh!" Bay said in despair as she looked at her phone. It had been two days and Emmett had not texted her back. The only person she could talk about Emmett with was Daphne, and of course, Emmett, if he wasn't ignoring her.

"I'm sure he wants to see you, he probably just trying to work things out," Daphne suggested.

"I know that he has a lot to deal with right now, but he usually comes to me when he's upset," Bay replied. Of course Bay understood Emmett's situation, but she didn't understand why he didn't want to see her. Even when they weren't dating, Emmett had always felt comfortable talking to Bay about it.

Daphne smiled at Bay and signed "Don't worry, he'll come to you, he always comes."

The next day, Emmett finally texted Bay. A very anxious Bay speedily made her way to Emmett's house.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Bay signed nervously.

"Better, thanks for coming" Emmet replied.

"I'll always be there for you, Emmett," Bay smiled.

"I have an idea, and it's kind of crazy. I've seen other letter from Gallaudet, and this one doesn't look the same," Emmett signed, awaiting Bay's reaction.

"Are you trying to say that it's fake?" Bay said, confused. Emmett nodded.

Emmett looked Bay right in the eyes and signed "That's exactly what I'm trying to say, and I'd like to find out who sent it."


End file.
